


［DBH］雪地上的蓝湖

by esistsalzig



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esistsalzig/pseuds/esistsalzig
Summary: 亲情向。





	［DBH］雪地上的蓝湖

**Author's Note:**

> 亲情向。

汉克又做梦了。

底特律在下雪，他气喘吁吁地跑下楼去，膝关节和腰椎都在吱嘎作响。

推开门后，他看见康纳平躺在蓝色的湖泊上，甚至整整齐齐地套着他的制服，只有头发有点乱。那褐色的眼珠转向他，凝视了漫长的一秒钟。

 

“副队长，你应该慢一点下楼。高强度运动对你这个年纪的人来说有风险。我建议你每隔五层楼休息三十秒，并且保持均速，适时补充水分……”

“闭嘴。”

“好的，副队长。”

 

仿生人立刻乖乖地不说话了。十指交叉放置在腰腹之间的位置，有雪花落到他的指尖。

但是这该死的仿生人什么时候这么乖了？他说闭嘴就闭嘴？

汉克简直觉得自己被气笑了。他走过去，沉重的脚步碾过积雪，趟过那片静谧的蓝色湖水，就好像他在做什么翻山越岭的徒步似的。这个运动量对他这个年纪的人来说有点太过。

在他还能每天穿着笔挺的警察制服，叼着烟，警帽微微向下遮住锋利的眉骨，而不是任由灰白的头发湿淋淋挂在眼前的时候，他确实偶尔做这样的徒步远行。但是不多，毕竟他那时候太忙了，甚至没能够挤出时间去陪一陪自己唯一的儿子。

 

科尔。 

 

汉克安德森回头。科尔围着一条白灰蓝的格子围巾站在雪地里，正在冲他笑，神情明亮又快活，仿佛整个底特律的阳光都在他身上闪烁。科尔顽皮地向后单脚跳，跳一下换只脚，没几下就跳出了他的视线，再也看不见了。

所以这真得是个梦。他在白天醉得一塌糊涂，在梦里却该死的清醒。这是他第几百零一次梦见他的小科尔了？梦里的男孩子像是一头幼鹿，有着稚嫩却灵巧的脚，把他的爸爸甩在离他那么远，那么远的地方。

但汉克现在还不能追过去。

他现在站在湖里。虽然这片蔚蓝的湖水只有那么薄薄一层，但那个死板的塑料脑子肯定会把自己淹死。对，就是那种只把鼻子按进水里然后淹死的奇妙死法。所以他强迫自己转回去，然后对着那些即将被风刮散的活泼笑声说。

先等一等。

 

“副队长，我不得不提醒你，我并不会像人类一样死于溺水。”

“对，对，你只会被什么其他的人给一枪报废。顺便说一句，我看你只能防住底特律软绵绵没骨头的雨。”

“我尝试过说服。比如在大使桥的那次。”康纳眨了一下右眼，“虽然结果不尽如人意。还有，我必须得再提醒你，副队长，第一代仿生人就能防水。”而RK800是目前最先进的型号。

汉克扶着膝盖坐下来，拿手指点点康纳的额头：“得了吧，你是指我用枪指着你这个‘聪明’的塑料脑子的那次？那叫激怒。”

“我猜是的。不然你不会把那一个康纳报废。”

汉克沉默了。

人类和仿生人一起静静地看着雪的碎屑如何把他们淹没。康纳棕色的发梢和眉毛上积起薄薄一层雪，而汉克的头发和胡须都白到看不清是不是挂着雪。

“康纳。”

“我在，副队长。”

“你现在感觉怎么样？”

康纳眨了两次右眼——因为他只剩下了右眼——运行诊断程序，然后他张开嘴。钛从他嘴里冒出来，汇入身下的湖一般，呈圆形漫延开的蓝血中。

“你为什么……不……”

汉克把康纳抱在怀里，他仰面看着他，发声器官艰难地摩擦出破碎的单词。

“不醒过来……问

问我呢，汉克？”

 

 

11.11.2038，底特律

RK800型仿生人从楼顶坠落，钛从那些撞击产生的碎裂缝隙中流出，把整片雪地都染成湖泊般的蓝。他的左半边脸满是细密的裂纹，已经丧失运动功能，但右眼珠还能转动。

汉克安德森警官在走近检查被报废的机器时发现了这一点。因为那棕色的眼珠正看向他，带着点茫然。

他还没有死。

仿生人没那么容易死。或者说，仿生人不会死。它们只会报废。

那康纳为什么报废了那么多次？在不超过一周的时间里，汉克默默数着，他见到了几个新的RK800?

四个，还是五个？

康纳每“死”一次，汉克感觉自己的某个部分同时也随之堕入地狱。希望，对美好的渴望，信赖，或者说活着的勇气之类的，都被这个仿生人用蓝色的血液渐渐抹去。虽然这些东西原本就快被他用酒精溺死。

可是它们 **曾** **尝试** 要回来。

 

康纳在一大片楼顶玉米地农场的边缘把他拉了上来。仿生人为任务失败断断续续道着歉，头低着，愣是让汉克从那些计算模拟出来的表情中看到了愧疚和无所适从。

没事。我们知道了他的样子，我们会抓住他的。汉克安抚了仿生人，在没有注意到自己用了‘我们’的同时，语气放得很缓。

他甚至差一点就要说出一句道谢。

汉克记得那一天的底特律，很难得有着不那么糟糕的天气。被康纳横冲直撞过的玉米地横亘着一条扭扭歪歪的曲线，他在那里看见了自己生命的轨迹。

可是汉克知道，他的灵魂其实挂在每一个曾流连的天台边缘，被风吹得摇摇欲坠。

现在，它终于被摔得四分五裂。碎片躺在雪地里，在阳光下，流着血，泛着光。

 

“其实该被推下来的是我。”

汉克说，他跪在康纳身边，枪在他的手边：“你为什么收手？你不是应该进行自己的任务吗？”

棕色的眼珠静静注视着他，那点迷茫散去，最后变成一种怪异的透亮。

仿生人张口，语调非常平稳。即使蓝血正在涌出。

“副队长，我……”

 

倒计时十秒。

红色的读数在康纳的视线中一点点归零。

为什么？康纳计算出自己大概只有一两秒的时间来思考这个问题，然后他得用停止之前的最后八九秒来告诉汉克这个答案。他的处理器可以在几毫秒中运算亿万次，处理浩瀚如宇宙的信息，而人类给予他的喉舌却只能传递出寥寥几个词。

“副队长。”康纳的声线非常平稳，“我……”

还有六秒。

五。

四。

三。

 

“……很高兴，能和你共事。”

最后两秒钟，表情固定，微笑。

 

“康纳？”人类用颤抖的手指拍了拍仿生人的脸。

坚持自己只是机器的仿生人带着微笑闭上了眼睛。他永远不会知道，现在的他看上去多像一个只是睡着了的男孩。

 

“康纳？”

 

底特律在下雪。康纳安安静静地躺着，只有头发有点乱。汉克用沾满蓝血的手指帮他理了理头发。

随后，老警察捡起碎裂的塑料片，如同为自己收敛尸骨。

尸骨应该归葬于墓地。所以他带着康纳回家。

 

——

汉克最近常常做梦，他的梦里有两个小男孩在玩耍。一个蹦蹦跳跳总是跑得很快，另一个？另一个跑得更快。

他根本追不上他们。

 

END


End file.
